


Target Date

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, cute fic, target date, time to forget about all the angst from ep 30 and focus on the fluffy my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post : http://diywifelife.tumblr.com/post/83226642461/10-target-date<br/>$10 Target Date<br/>The Date:<br/>1. You both get $5.00<br/>2. Split up inside Target and give a time limit of 30 minutes.<br/>3. Find something for your spouse for $5 or less (it’s harder than you think!)<br/>4. Meet in the front after 30 minutes to exchange gifts<br/>5. The winner is the one who found the better gift. Winner gets to choose the activity for the night!<br/>6. Ready, set, GO!</p>
<p>It's fluffy, it's cute. It'll mend your heart so just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Date

“Why are we doing this again?”

“I told you, I read it online and it’s gonna be fun!”

“Ok, but what does the winner get?”

“They get to pick what we do tonight!”

“Oh, ok. You’re right cupcake, this could be fun.” Carmilla gave Laura a look, a look Laura had seen a hundred times before. She had something up her sleeve and Laura, as per usual, had no idea what it was.

“Ok Carm. Thirty minutes and we’ll meet back here? Ok?” Laura glanced at her watch.

“Five dollars?” Carmilla looked at the note in her hand, raising an eyebrow at how little it seemed.

“Yeah, that’s what makes it interesting.” Laura was grinning ear to ear, a smile that always reflected onto Carmilla’s face whenever she saw it.

“Ok, cupcake. See you in a bit.” She gives Laura a quick peck on the cheek before sprinting towards the escalators.

“Shoot!” Carmilla’s distraction technique working all too well. Laura soon started running to the craft aisle, she knew exactly what she was getting Carm and it was gonna blow her socks off.

 

Carmilla stopped running when she got up to the next level of the store. A gift for Laura is normally not a tough thing to find, but something under $5 could prove a difficult task. Did she need anything? Carmilla starts to wonder the homeware aisles, there must be something she needs.

 

Laura had reached the aisle she wanted. Paints. There were massive buckets of paints that were majorly over budget, but Laura knew what she wanted. She perused the different shades of colour, comparing ones with each other. She was trying to imagine Carmilla’s library, the room Carmilla had been debating about decorating for months. Laura stared at a colour and then shut her eyes tight to try imagine the colour covering the walls. The library wasn’t a proper library. Carmilla had so many books that they turned one of the big cupboards in the house into a library as such. They had removed the door and added a reading nook as well as book shelves. Even though Laura loved the room, it was Carmilla’s haven.

 

Carmilla was stumped. What could she get Laura? She’s got everything she could possibly need. No, there’s always something everybody needs, even if they don’t know it themselves, right? Carmilla stops in her tracks and thought hard. Carmilla scrutinized their daily routine. Laura gets up first and showers. Carmilla gets up a little time after her, to make them coffee and get out the cereal and bowls. Once Laura is finished in the shower, Carmilla jumps in and starts to get ready.

Somehow though, Carmilla always manages to get ready before Laura. Carmilla normally beats Laura to the kitchen by a good 5/10 minutes. Laura then rushes to eat breakfast, shovelling cereal into her mouth as if her life depended on it. She’d only ever take two sips over her coffee, before rushing out of the door after kissing Carmilla goodbye. That’s it! Carmilla snaps out of her trance and rushes to find the travel mugs.

 

Laura had managed to narrow it down to two colours. The $5 dollar limit meant that she could only buy one sample pot. But it’s the concept that mattered, Laura was putting the idea into action, which Carmilla hadn’t had the ovaries to do yet. One colour was a deep lilac, named Starlight, and the other was a dark navy, named Compass. Who even comes up with these names? After minutes of deliberation, Laura finally decided on ‘Compass’, seriously who named these? She smiled at herself, deciding that this was a great gift, confident a win was a done deal. She headed to towards the checkouts, a paint pot in one hand and a scrunched up $5 bill in the other. All with 10 minutes to spare.

 

Carmilla found herself in the mug aisle. Quickly she found the travel mugs, with only 10 minutes to go, the decision was going to have to be a speedy one. Her eyes scanned the grand selection Target had to offer. Ok, they had like 10 different styles, but still. Carmilla looked for the cheapest one, thankfully there was a small one for exactly $5. Carmilla picked it up and inspected it. ‘Ideal for coffee and soup’ the label read. Perfect. Carmilla glanced at her phone, 5 minutes left, she started walking towards the nearest checkout, picking up her pace every so often.

 

Laura was waiting in the exact spot they had started in. Target bag in hand and eyes on her watch. Carmilla had 2 minutes to get her cute butt over here. Suddenly, Carmilla’s face becomes visible behind a slow walking couple. Carmilla starts to make faces at Laura, mocking a slow walking style swinging her arms dramatically. Laura doubled over with laughter, which gained a confused look from the couple. They turned around to see what the cause of the laughter was, Carmilla quickly whipped her head up and returned to a normal walk. She casually looked at the couple a nodded politely at them, which made Laura laugh even harder.

 

“You’re cutting it fine.”  Laura manages to say after composing herself.

“Well you know me cutie, I like to push the rules.”

“It’s a Target date not a cop show.” Carmilla chuckles and runs a hand through her hair.

“So cupcake, what did you get me?” Carmilla tries to sneak a look in Laura’s bag, but Laura hides it behind her back.

“You first, you were last here.”

Carmilla throws her hands up in defence, “Ok cutie,” she opens up her bag to reveal a small travel mug. “It’s for the mornings, because you never have enough time to drink your coffee and I know that you’re made up of caffeine and sugar so…” Carmilla looks down to the ground. Even though she oozes confidence on a daily basis, when it comes to Laura, her nerves buried her confident façade.

“Carm! That is awesome! I totally need one of these, you’re so right I do survive on caffeine, I honestly don’t know how I’ve gone this long without it.” Laura takes the mug from Carmilla and opens the lid, peering inside. “Thank you Carm.” Carmilla had looked up at Laura, hearing the excitement in her voice over a $5 travel mug instilled her confidence again.

“I’m glad you like it cupcake. Now, I think it’s my turn?” Laura could tell Carmilla was actually excited about this, even though she berated the idea when Laura brought it up this morning. Laura grins and brings the pot of paint out of the bag. She hands it to Carmilla slowly and Carmilla looks at it with a look of slight confusion on her face.

“Well. You know how you keep saying you want to paint the library. I thought, you could see how this sample looked. I’m not saying you have to paint it this colour, I just thought you should do it, instead of just talking about it.” Carmilla looks up at Laura, her eyes a little watery.

“Laura, I love it. Thank you.” The words catch a little in her throat, which make Carmilla’s eyes train themselves back onto the paint sample. “I think you won Laura. What do you want to do?” Her eyes still refusing to find Laura’s.

Laura brings a hand to Carmilla’s chin to raise her head. Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla softly. “Yeah I did win didn’t I?” Laura says still close to Carmilla’s lips.

“Let’s go home Carm. How about Netlfix and chill.” Laura grabs Carmilla’s hand and starts to head towards the door.

“Oh my god, what the hell did you just say?” Laura chuckles at the sight of Carmilla’s shocked and slightly disgusted expression.

“I’m joking! Come on let’s go order some food and wear our comfiest clothes.”

“Hopefully we won’t be wearing for too long.” Carmilla winks as Laura reaches for her car keys.

“That’s the plan.” Laura mutters, just loud enough for Carmilla to hear before she gets into the driver’s seat. Laura smiles to herself when she catches Carmilla’s raise her eyebrows at the response.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at netlfixandduvets so you can chat to me there or comment here <3


End file.
